(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a piston and an engine including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a piston and an engine including the same that reduce fuel spray and flame overlapping.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Fuel that is ejected to a combustion chamber according to a driving condition of a vehicle may be ejected in various forms.
However, fuel spray and flame overlapping may occur according to a vehicle driving condition, and in a portion in which fuel or flame are overlapped, particulate matters (PM) occur.
Such PM occurrence may be replaced with PM reduction mapping, but when using PM reduction mapping, fuel consumption may be deteriorated.
Further, there is a method of mixing air/fuel using a swirl port, but a movement resistance may occur with application of the swirl port, and volume efficiency may be deteriorated due to intake resistance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.